


Everyone Thinks That We're Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comments are appreciated, Depression, Eliza is a saint, Family/Friendship - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Guysss, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Lin Manuel Miranda - Freeform, Love, Low Self Esteem, Peggy is awesome, Perfectionism, Random - Freeform, Short, Sobbing, Very little angst really, agAIN I AM SORRY PEGGY, and peggy, anxiety i guess, bc obvi this doesnt have that many views uknow, feeling invisible, i dont write about these gals enough tbh, i hate myself now, i love you peggy, i made so many people cry bc of this??, i need to make more little prompts don't i, i was bored once again, jk im not greedy, on wattpad i mean, poor peggy, poor self image, prompt, questioning life, rushed kind of but still decent, schuyler sisters, screw this tagging im adding moRE, seriously i thought you guys all loved the schuylers like crazy, should i make a sequel, where are all my kudos, would that make yall happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy is depressed but her sisters are there to help.(Trying out some sad POVs with Peggy. Basically experimentation.)





	Everyone Thinks That We're Perfect

Peggy silently made her way towards the bathroom, trying not to wake her sleeping sisters.

She sat her makeup kit onto the vanity, trying to make herself look slightly less exhausted, but it was no use. 

Peggy took one glance at herself into the mirror and started crying.

 She couldn't help it.

 She wasn't proud of herself. Everyone treated her like she was a nobody. Her own sisters didn't pay much attention to her. Everyone thought so highly of Angelica and Eliza, the pretty ones, the sweet ones, the courageous, inspiring ones...

_Wait, isn't there three Schuyler Sisters?_

_Huh, what? Mm, maybe, but I have no idea who that is. Who cares? She's obviously not as important..._

She wasn't pretty. She wasn't special, or talented, or inspiring. She felt useless, frustrated... _invisible_.

Her sisters were perfect. She wasn't.

The tears came down more violently, and she had to cover her hand over her mouth to stop the cries from waking her sisters. She hated that she had to do this in secret. If only there was someone—anyone—that could see her pain...

She managed to stop and looked at herself closer. She thought maybe she could see something. But she saw nothing worth of attention. She winced and another tear fell from her cheek.

"Peggy?" The door opened, and Peggy was paralyzed with fear. She heard Eliza gasp.

"Peggy!" she said, running towards her sister. Eliza wrapped her arms around her. "Are you—are you okay? Oh my gosh, how long have you been here?" Eliza hugged her tighter, concern flashing in her face.

"I—I'm fine..."

Eliza looked at her with the most kind, understanding look ever, and Peggy couldn't help but sob. "No, no, I'm not okay..."

"Shh, there, there," Eliza said, rocking her sister in her arms. Peggy tightened her embrace around her sister and continued to sob as Angelica walked in. "Peggy! Eliza, is she okay?"

Eliza shook her head. "She needs us, Angie. More than ever."

Angelica joined in with the group hug, and Peggy felt a weight being lifted.

Angelica sighed sadly, though she managed a smile. "What's wrong with our perfect little sister?"

 _Perfect_...the word rang in her head, and she took a breath, inhaling the _joy_ she got from realizing she really wasn't perfect. For once, she didn't mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> ik it's rushed but it was for fun ok let me have fun


End file.
